


Early Christmas

by insomniacfics



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniacfics/pseuds/insomniacfics
Summary: Ice Skating legend, Victor Nikiforov, comes home to find his boyfriend wearing nothing but a Christmas bow around his neck.
Relationships: Victor Nikiforov/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Early Christmas

Victor sighed as he came into the shared apartment, blinking as he saw the Christmas decorations put up. He smiled sweetly, knowing Y/N must’ve worked hard, considering when he left this morning, only the boxes were out. He eyed the small tree they kept and smiled before calling out, “Y/N, I’m home!”

There was a loud woof as Makkachin came prancing to Victor’s side. He smiled and pet the dog happily, ruffling his ears before he pulled off the coat. He hummed, seeing Y/N’s shoes but no Y/N.

“Love, are you alright?” He called.

“I’m alright! I’m decorating in the--Oh, could you come here!” He heard the young man call out.

Victor chuckled and got his shoes and coat put away before walking to the bedroom. He opened the door and asked, “What is it you…” before he stopped entirely at the doorstep.

Y/N was sitting on the bed, only wearing a delicate ribbon around his neck. He smirked and said, “Hi, love.”

Victor blinked and quickly closed the door behind him, feeling only a little guilty when he heard Makkachin’s bark of protest as he moved towards Y/N, quickly kissing him and hurriedly removing his shirt.

Y/N giggled as he took a hold of his belt. “Didn’t realize how much this would excite you,” he hummed, kissing Victor happily.

“You look so cute,” Victor chuckled. “My beloved is wearing a little collar. Oooh, maybe I should get one for you. A real one I mean.” He smirked when Y/N blushed as Victor moved to kneel on the floor, pulling his hips to the edge of the bed. “There’s an idea, Love.”

“Tease,” he whimpered as Victor licked along his folds, working him up before he spread him with his fingers and dove into him. Y/N moaned loudly as Victor thrust his tongue into him, gripping his thighs. “Victor,” he whined.

Victor smirked as he hummed and buried his face into his boyfriend. He relished in the flavor of Y/N’s heat as he worked him open on his tongue before moving a hand and gently pushing in a finger. He slowly stretched him out, adding a second finger.

“My lovely little gift,” Victor cooed. “Let’s see how I can unwrap you.”


End file.
